Pride and Prejudice
by WalkingWit
Summary: Gilmore Girls set to two of Jane Austen's most loveable books, Pride and Prejudice, and Emma, with the crazy inhabitants of Stars Hollow thrown in just for fun and to be weird...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Emma_**

**Summary: What if Gilmore Girls took place in the 18th Century England? Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Lorelai Leigh (Rory) Gilmore are not mother and daughter, but sisters. They are part of the wealthy social circle in Hartford, England (not Connecticut).

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

In times like these, it is always certain that daughters rely on their mother, and mothers tend to their daughters. Emily Gilmore is an exception. Her being married into one of the wealthiest families in all of Harford and befriending many women of the same status gives her an air of superiority to others.

"Richard, oh Richard," Mrs. Gilmore ran into the parlour where her husband, Mr. Gilmore was reading the paper.

Mr. Gilmore is a precocious man. At the age of only three and twenty, he began his own business firm after graduating from Oxford University, and then married one of the most handsome women of his time, his wife, Emily.

"Yes Emily dear?" he asked her.

"You won't believe it Richard, this is such fantastic news!" Mrs. Gilmore gushed.

"Emily, I need to hear the news to believe it," he said adjusting his reading glasses.

Mrs. Gilmore recomposed herself, "Do you remember Mr. and Mrs. Hayden?"

"I believe so," Mr. Gilmore replied.

"Their son, Christopher has just returned from Cambridge, he is near the age of four-and twenty all ready," Mrs. Gilmore gushed.

"I'm waiting; I have an appointment with that Mr. Danes in a few hours, so can you please tell me as to why you are so happy?"

"Of course, I was just thinking that since Lorelai is of two and twenty, she needs to settle down," Mrs. Gilmore said.

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, the eldest daughter of the Gilmore's is the most handsome creature on this side of Hartford. Her piecing blue eyes, fair skin, and dark hair made her an object of admiration, yet all could see she had an untamed quality to her. She was an accomplished painter and piano player.

"Are you implying that you want Christopher Hayden to court our daughter?"

"You must let me finish, I was supposing that Lorelai go to dinner with the Hayden's within the next fortnight. They are very agreeable company."

"I am aware that they are agreeable,but what is Rory supposed to do?" Mr. Gilmore asked his wife.

"That is a dilemma, she is to pretty to stay at home," Mrs. Gilmore looked deep in thought.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, known as Rory, is the youngest daughter of the Gilmore's. She would have been the third child, but her elder brother, George, had passed on as an infant. Rory, at the age of seventeen had read more books than the average University student. She has blue eyes, like her sister's and hair a mid-brunette colour as her mother's, and porcelain skin made her a girl that recieved attention. The one thing about her is that she is so reserved that made others think her plain. She wrote very prettily and played the same as her sister.

"She's very reserved," said Mr. Gilmore.

"You favour Lorelai over Rory," said Mrs. Gilmore.

"I do no such thing," said Mr. Gilmore.

"She has always been your replacement for George," Mrs. Gilmore said softly.

"Rory, though handsome, is too reserved and polite," said Mr. Gilmore.

"As a young woman should be," said Mrs. Gilmore, "Girls shouldn't be gallivanting around town as Lorelai does."

"We'll discuss this later, I must get ready for my meeting with Mr. William Danes," Richard abruptly stood up, and went to call for the carriage.

* * *

Rory Gilmore could usually be found in the Hartford public library, but was instead found today attending tea with her old childhood companion, Tristan Dugray.

"I say Mr. DuGrey that you are ignorant to the world outside…this," said Rory gesturing around the Dugray's garden.

"Miss Gilmore, I realize that you are more well read than I, but I am the one on holiday this summer from Oxford," Tristan replied.

"How can you argue with one more well read than yourself?" Rory queried.

"I do not know, but when I do know, I will tell you," Tristan said draining his cup of tea.

Rory looked around, she never felt at home in the wealthy surroundings, but she was a marvelous pretender.

"Will you be to dine at the Gellar's to-morrow?" Rory asked politely.

"Unfortunately, my parents seem set on pairing me up with Miss Paris Gellar," said Tristan.

"Miss Gellar is a lovely girl, a bit intense, but lovely," said Rory.

"Ah my dear Miss Gilmore, you fail to see the bad in anyone, you always find one's good qualities."

"Mr. Dugray, all people have good and fair qualities," Rory said coyly.

"I prefer Miss Grant's beauty to be more sophisticated," Mr. Dugray said leaning toward Rory as if it was a secret.

"Give Miss Gellar a chance, she is as well read as I am," Miss Gilmore said.

"I will think on it."

* * *

The Gellar's lived in a large and beautiful mansion, just outside of Harford. Mr. Gellar was a wealthy doctor and his wife, Mrs. Gellar was an actress of intense beauty. Their daughter, Paris is smart, witty, clever, and plain. Her sharp facial features give her an always serious look, but she never cared.

"I spy with my little eye, a Hayden," Lorelai whispered to her younger sister.

"Well then, I won't be seeing you tonight, will I?" Rory teased her sister.

"Ah, Shira, there you are," Mrs. Gilmore went over to her friend, Mrs. Huntzburger, te woman of a near royal family.

"Dear Mrs. Gilmore, I hope you are well," said Mrs. Huntzburger.

"I am, how was your trip?"

"Tiring, we living all the way in Stratford, but the journey to see our friends is worth it," said Mrs. Huntzburger.

"And how is Logan doing these days?" Emily inquired about the Huntzburger's young son.

"Boys will be boys, he is here somewhere with Honor," said Mrs. Huntzburger referring to her children.

"Ah, Lorelai is probably about talking to Honor at this moment. We are luck that they are so close in age and warm with each other," said Mrs. Gilmore.

The two women carried about their pleasantries.

"Honor, darling, how are you?" Lorelai asked her friend.

"Quite well, though the trip was tiring," said Miss Huntzburger.

"It is expected, but we here are very lucky that Hartford is in the middle of Stratford and Oxford," said Lorelai.

"Yes. Do you recall that when we were children that we would one day travel to Canterbury once we move to London?" Honor asked the elder Miss Gilmore.

"Ah yes, it was right after reading the _Canterbury Tales_, Rory has probably read that a thousand times over by now," said Lorelai.

"How is she?"

"Quite fine, still reserved," said Lorelai.

"Ladies how are you?" asked Mr. Charles Presby walking over to them.

"We do not know how we've fared with out you in our conversation," said Lorelai jokingly.

"Always witty I see," said Presby.

"That is why I have many admirers," said Lorelai.

"Speaking of admirers, I must go speak to Mr. Hayden," Honor politely excused herself and went to speak to Christopher.

"Miss Gilmore, I think we should attend to dinner," said Mr. Presby.

The night passed agreeably. After dinner, Lorelai danced with Mr. Presby once, and twice with Mr. Christopher Hayden. Miss Rory Gilmore, being reserved danced only once with Tristan, and sat out the several songs that followed. Tristan was roped into dancing with Miss Paris Gellar, and once with Miss Louse Grant, the talk of the night as she was wearing a gown with a very low cut front that caused some to think her a harlot.

Lorelai, who took pleasure in match making decided to speak with Miss Grant of going to tea with her the next fortnight with Rory, Paris, and Miss Madeline Lynn, who was ill on the day of the festivities.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Love it, hate it? I made a few characters OOC so it would make more sense. It's a bit short now, (like Austen's chapters). It will get longer in following chapters. There will be an array of Stars Hollow citizens popping in and out of the story.**

**Review**

**No Flames.**

**Constructive Criticism welcomed. **


	2. Chapter II

**I understand that a lot of you were confused as to the first chapter, so let me clear a few things up. Lorelai is one and twenty which means that she is twenty one. Rory is seventeen. Instead of being mother/daughter, they are sisters. Emily is forty three, and Richard is forty six or forty seven. Tristan is an old family friend, him and Rory will be friends, and friends only. The Huntzburger family is an old blue-blood family that has more money than the Gilmore's, who are new money, along with Emily's family's old money. As of late, Richard was striking a deal with Mr. William Danes so je can but the Dane's shop.

* * *

**

**Chapter II**

Mr. Logan Huntzburger is a very agreeable man, and had been vying for Rory's attention for the longest time, but Rory, claiming that she will never marry unless truly in love, has turned him down. Logan worked with his father, Mr. Mitchum Huntzburger at the _Harford Daily News _and Mr. M Huntzburger owned an array of newspapers throughout Europe.

This peculiar day he decided to call on the young Miss Gilmore to see if she would be pleased to go to the theater.

He knocked on the door and a flustered Lorelai opened the door.

"Mr. Huntzburger, what a pleasure to see you again," said Lorelai.

"The pleasure is mine to see you again Miss Gilmore, is Rory here?" he asked hopefully.

"I am afraid not. She's at the library again, but please, do come in," Lorelai gestured him to come in.

"Thank you Miss Gilmore," said Logan entering the parlour.

"Have a seat, would you like some tea?" Lorelai asked him.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you."

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove and waited patiently for the water to boil.

"May I inquire as to where Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are?" Logan asked her.

"Mother is at tea with Mrs. Lynn, and papa is off making a business deal with a Mr. Danes," said Lorelai bringing the tea in.

"Mr. Danes, the name does sound familiar," said Logan.

"Yes, I think that he owns an array of blacksmith shops," Lorelai sat down across from him.

"A smithy is he?" Logan asked.

"Well aren't you impartial?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"You just sounded like Miss Rory Gilmore," said Logan.

"It runs in the family blood," Lorelai answered.

* * *

Mr. William Danes, a blacksmith since the age of seventeen was selling his store to none other than Mr. Richard Gilmore.

"Papa, you can't sell the store," his young son Lucas said angrily.

Lucas Danes, who went by Luke, had been working at his fathers shop since he was fourteen, and now being at the age of eight and twenty, he could not bear to lose another thing dear to him.

"Luke, I must if I want money," said Mr. Danes.

"So you selling the store is a good thing?"

"Lucas, let father do what he feels necessary," said his younger sister, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Danes is an odd girl of nineteen, and has the urge to look down upon herself and treat others as superiors.

"Elizabeth, stay out of this," Lucas said to his sister.

"Lucas, take Elizabeth home, Mr. Gilmore will be here shortly."

Mr. and Miss Danes left the shop, and just as they left a carriage rode up in front of the store.

"Mr. Gilmore I presume," said Mr. Danes.

"Yes, we've corresponded by letter," said Mr. Gilmore.

"Sir, if it is too much to ask, I want to get this over with as soon as possible," Mr. Danes said, offering Mr. Gilmore a seat.

"Yes, let's get to business then. Why do feel the need to sell a quite successful shop?"

"It is not doing well now Sir, I feel it necessary to sell as to get some money for my family," said Mr. Danes.

"You have a wife and children then?"

"No, my wife died eight years ago, my son is now eight and twenty, my daughter is now nineteen, also my orphaned nephew who is to turn eighteen," said Mr. Danes.

"I have two girls of my own. I still do not see why you want to sell this shop."

Mr. Danes hesitated, "I have been ill for quite a time, my son has been working odd jobs for money incase I pass…"

"Say no more, how would you like a job at my company?"

"Mr. Gilmore, I am afraid I cannot accept. All I want is some spare money, and to spend time with my children," said Mr. Danes.

"I understand. Come to dinner at my home in two-days time, with your children, and I will write you a check," said Mr. Gilmore.

"I cannot thank you enough Mr. Gilmore, thank-you."

* * *

As stated to Mr. Huntzburger earlier, Rory Gilmore was finishing the book/pamphlet _Common Sense_ written by Thomas Paine of the colonies. One could noticeably realize that she was offended that colonists would even challenge the British authority, therefore she shut the pamphlet and abruptly stood up, knocking right into a young gentleman.

"Oh dear, I am incredibly sorry sir," said Miss Gilmore, noticing how amiable the man looked.

"It is quite all right," said the man, then he noticed the pamphlet, "Nutters, aren't they?" the man asked her.

"They are completely belittling how the British have helped them, they seem very ungrateful," Miss Gilmore said.

"True, but they bring up good points ma'am. They were left alone in solitude for quite some time, and not even we get that many taxes," said he.

"Sir, may I inquire as to who you are?" asked a blushing Rory.

"Jess Mariano, Miss…"

"Gilmore, Rory Gilmore," said Rory quickly.

Mr. Mariano's nose flared slightly, "So it is your father that is putting my uncle's shop out of business!"

"Pardon me sir, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Your father is buying my uncle's shop; does the name Mr. Danes catch your attention?"

"I do not speak to my father on such matters," Rory said, her blue eyes hurt.

"Well maybe you should begin to speak to him," Jess said and turned to walk away.

Mr. Jess Mariano is the orphan of James Mariano and Genevieve Danes, both whom had died in a fire. He was a good looking young man, though had no money to his name. He wrote so prettily though, that you are bound to one day find a book or essay penned by him in a store.

* * *

"Sister, what is the matter with you?" Lorelai asked Rory as the sat at the couch in the parlour before dinner.

"Nothing," Miss Gilmore said.

"I have seen you like this only once before, when Tristan had left for schooling at Oxford last year," Lorelai said.

"I am merely upset because of an encounter with a stranger," said Rory.

"What did he do?" Lorelai asked, no one hurt her sister and best friend.

"He spoke ill of father," said Rory.

"Many people speak ill of father, and that ruffles my feathers also-"

"You have no feathers," Rory said with a faint grin.

"I may not, but that beautiful gown I saw in town does, but truly, I wouldn't be upset. If by chance you run into him once more, rile him up again and get him to speak ill of mother," Lorelai said.

Rory looked appalled, "Why would I want one to speak ill of mother?"

"For the entertainment," said Lorelai shrugging.

"Lorelai, that is what theatres and museums are for."

"Yes, but those are boring, but pray tell, what was the boy's name?"

"Jess Mariano, apparently father is to buy his uncle's shop," said Rory.

"Peculiar, very peculiar," said Lorelai.

"What is?"

"Well, you have just met this Mr. Mariano and you all ready know that father is to buy his uncle's shop, and his name," said Lorelai.

"He seems too opinionated, and very well read," said Rory remembering their brief discussion.

"That is four things you know about someone you have just met, yet you know barely a thing of Mr. Huntzburger who has been wanting your attention for years," said Lorelai.

"Mr. Huntzburger is easily forgettable and dull, he may be wealthy, but he can not carry a conversation for more than a mere twenty minutes," said Rory stubbornly.

"Speaking of which, he called on you to-day to see if you wanted to go to the theatre."

"And what did you say?" Rory asked.

"I told him that you were not home and that you should come at a later time," said Lorelai.

"I cannot bear to be in the same room with him," said Rory.

"I suppose you'd want to be near Mr. Mariano," said Lorelai teasingly.

"What is that Lorelai?" asked Mrs. Gilmore coming into the room.

"I was just saying how agreeable Mr. Hayden is and how I would care to go to dinner with him and his family," said Lorelai quickly so her mother would leave.

"That would be lovely," said Mrs. Gilmore, pleased with her daughter's response, "But I am afraid you will have to wait. Your father is having company over I think either to-morrow or the next day," said Mrs. Gilmore.

"Mother, wouldn't it be logical for me to leave early to-morrow morning and be back by dinner?" Lorelai did not want to meet any more of her fathers tight-laced business partners.

"Marvelous idea, I will arrange it now," said Mrs. Gilmore running to the den to receive some parchment and a pen.

"Nice save, I could never lie like that," said Rory.

"Thank you, but you will learn young grasshopper."

* * *

"Mr. Doose, please let me in to see my father," Mr. Logan Huntzburger pled to the receptionist at his father's newspaper office.

"I am sorry Logan, but you're father told me not to let you in his office, he is having a business meeting," said Mr. Taylor Doose.

Mr. Doose is an upstanding citizen of Stratford and very strict on the rules. He was a man at the age of seven and sixty.

"Mr. Doose, I am sure my father wouldn't mind me listening to the meetings since I will own this newspaper chain the minute I turn thirty.

"Sir that is seven years away; shouldn't you be concentrated on courting the Gilmore girl?"

"Which one?" said Logan arragantly, supposing that he would be able to court at least one of them.

A woman stepped out of Mr. Huntzburger's office and smiled at Logan, straightening out her curls.

"So this is a business meeting for you?" Logan asked his father in disgust.

"You'll get used to it, I can't do anything with all these cretins around," said Mr. Huntzburger in a harsh whisper.

Logan shook his head, "Did you meet that new writer yet, Mariano was his name I believe?"

"No, I sent Forrester to go get him," said Mr. Huntzburger.

"But his hours are over; don't you think he'd want to spend time with his wife?"

"I'm paying him two pounds extra. He should be grateful. Now he can get his little wife a nice present," said Mr. Huntzburger.

Logan snorted, "Mrs. Lindsey Forrester is anything but little."

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter two, and Genevieve Danes is William's deceased sister. If you haven't noticed, Rory isn't too fond of Logan, and her mind can't get a certain new writer for the Huntzburger's newspaper out of her head. Lorelai is a good sneak when it comes to pretending she's interested in Christopher…I myself am very disturbed at the thought of Logan/Lorelai. Oh, if you haven't noticed this is right now taking place in June of 1776.**

**I live for Reviews, if I don't get any reviews, I tend not to write.**


	3. Chapter III

**Thank you all for the encouraging reviews. Looking back on the last chapter, I realized that I made Lorelai and Honor the same age, and Logan older. Lorelai and Honor are twenty one, and Logan is nineteen. I am not a good math student, so there is my excuse.

* * *

**

**Chapter III**

It is a well known fact that in today's world, a young lady should know how to dance, read, write, and play an instrument, a pianoforte being preferred. This particular day, Mrs. Gilmore had news for her girls.

"Lorelai, Rory, come into the parlour please," said Mrs. Gilmore, summoning the two girls from their porridge.

Lorelai and Rory walked into the parlour to find two garments laid out.

"What in the world are those?" Lorelai asked.

"You're dance uniforms," said Mrs. Gilmore pleased.

"Mother, dance uniforms?" Rory asked her.

"I should say outfits. I saw you two the other day. Lorelai, you dance like a heathen--"

"Thank you for the compliment," said Lorelai sarcastically.

"And Rory, you dance but once with Tristan," said Mrs. Gilmore.

"I find it to be unjust to have young ladies gawked at," said Rory.

"You tell her, sister," said Lorelai in a low tone of voice.

"Ballroom dancing has come once again into vogue, so I thought it would be nice for you two to relearn proper dance," said Mrs. Gilmore completely ignoring her eldest daughter.

"You will ride into town twice a week on Thursdays and Saturdays," said Mrs. Gilmore. "Lorelai, why are you dressed like a commoner, you must be leaving for the Hayden's if you wish to be there by tea," said Mrs. Gilmore.

Lorelai looked begrudgingly at the twenty pound dress and walked upstairs to her room to prepare for her leave for the Hayden's.

* * *

The Hayden family was a profitable family. Mr. Hayden worked in insurance and Christopher, their son who had just graduated from Cambridge University was entering the business with his father. Mrs. Hayden was quite a talker, as was her neighbor Mrs. Babette Dell.

Lorelai's trip all the way to the Hayden's was quite tiresome. They lived two hours away when riding a carriage, just imagine walking.

Lorelai gave a sigh and looked out the window, preparing in her mind what she will say. When looking outside the window, the eldest Gilmore daughter saw a young man, about the age of eight-and twenty with dark hair walking up the path in tattered clothing.

"Michel, stop the carriage," said Lorelai to the French horseman.

"Your mother told me to get you to ze Hayden's home, and 'zat is vat I intend to do," drawled Michel in his French accent.

"Monsieur Gerard, stop this carriage this instant!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Mr. Gerard stopped the carriage and Lorelai stepped out.

"Sir, sir, may I inquire as to where you are going?" Lorelai asked the man.

"To Stratford," said the young man.

"Sir, you are going the wrong way, you are going west, it is to the east, yonder that way," said Lorelai gesturing to the other side of the carriage.

"I very well know where I am going. I must meet my dear cousin at Stratford," said the man.

"See here, it appears to rain soon, why not I take you to your destination, then I will reach my own," said Lorelai.

"Have your parents not told you not to talk to someone you are not acquainted?"

"We are acquainted, I am Lorelai," said she.

"Luke," said the man.

"Lucas, very well then, I will take you to Stratford," said Lorelai.

"My name is Luke," said he.

Lorelai ignored him, "Come Lucas we have a long ways to go," said Lorelai climbing into the carriage.

The ride was spent in a rather awkward silence between the two adults.

"Sir, may you stop here, this is my destination," said Luke to Mr. Gerard.

"Of course, and while I do that, I will sing a rousing rendition of --" Michel was interupted.

"Thank you, Lorelai," said Luke exiting the carriage.

"You are very most welcome, Luke."

* * *

"Rory, what are you doing down here?" Mrs. Gilmore asked her young daughter who was in Mr. Gilmore's study/library, reading as always. "Rory," she repeated a bit more loudly.

Rory left the land of enchantment and wonder of her book and turned her attention to her mother.

"I am sorry mum. I was just engrossed in this book," said Rory.

Mrs. Gilmore smiled, "That's all right, there is someone here to see you," said she.

"Who?" asked Rory.

"Come," Mrs. Gilmore walked out the door and Rory followed.

"Ah, there you are Rory," said Logan Huntzberger.

Rory stiffened, but put a fake cheeriness in her voice, "Hello Logan, how are you?"

"Quite fine. I called on you the other day, but you were unavailable," said Logan, reminding Rory of the boy she met at the library.

"I apologise, I sometimes get caught up--"

Logan did not let her finish, "It is all right, but I was hoping that you could come with me to dinner tonight at _Gala_," said he.

Rory hesitated, "Father has company over to-day, and it would be quite rude not to attend."

"Nonsense dear, your father's…friends will be her to-morrow for tea. You shall be back around the same time as Lorelai."

"What about the dance classes?" Rory asked trying to find a way out.

"Don not be ridiculous, those are not until the following Thursday, go on and enjoy yourselves."

* * *

"Lorelai, how lovely it is to see you again," said Mrs. Hayden.

"Not as lovely as it is to see you," said Lorelai in a faux manner.

"Ah, you are too polite, please, have a seat," said Mrs. Hayden offering a Lorelai a seat in the parlour.

"How are you Mrs. Hayden?"

"Fine dear, but I hear that Mrs. Dell isn't too well."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, she had become ill a fortnight ago, and she is no better. I am quite worried about her. Mr. Dell is on business in London, and that is quite far away. She has been going to days out to Miss Patty's though ill. I spoke to dear Patricia, she knows that Mrs. Dell is not well, yet she insists on assisting Patricia with the lessons to all those girls."

"How is Miss Patty?" Lorelai asked.

Miss Patricia, Patty for short, ran a boarding school for girls between the ages of eleven and nineteen. The girl's that were there learned how to be proper women in society, how to dance, and read, and write.

"She is fine, and has a new charge, a young Miss Kim."

"Kim?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, she is a year younger than Rory, and reads a lot, but is so plain," said Mrs. Hayden.

"I am sure that if met, she and Rory will be intimate friends," said Lorelai.

"Oh, you are too obliging as to listen to me and my silly news, when the reason you are here is to see Christopher."

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Christopher emerge from the kitchen.

"Lorelai, it is so nice to see you," said Christopher with a smile.

"It is nice to see you also."

"How was the trip? You are not tired I hope," said Christopher.

"Rainy and muddy, but other than that, I feel perfectly fine."

"Excellent, care for a game of croquet?"

"Certainly, it was nice speaking to you Mrs. Hayden."

* * *

The _Gala_ was a new restaurant and ballroom in downtown Hartford that Logan had taken Rory to.

"Are you enjoying the food?" asked Logan trying to make a light conversation.

"The food is simply marvelous, especially the gruel at the beginning of the meal," said Rory.

"I have been meaning to ask you a question for quite some time now," said he.

"Ask away," said Rory.

"I was wondering…if you would care to dance," said Logan loosing his nerve.

"I am not fond of dance," said Rory with a frown.

"Pray tell, did you not dance with Mr. Tristan Dugray?"

"Indeed I did, but he is so close a family friend," said Rory making up excuses.

"As am I, am I not?" Logan asked.

"I…" Rory trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Let us dance then," said Logan offering his hand to Rory, and leading the way to the ballroom floor.

Rory ignored Logan's hand and stood up hastily, walking to the ballroom floor. Logan took a hold of her hand and began to dance, closely, too closely.

"Mr. Huntzberger, I am afraid that you stand to near," said Rory.

"That does not bother me in the slightest," said he, his eyes not on her face, but lower.

"Logan! What are you staring at?"

"Your shoes ma'am, I have never seen a pair quite like it," said Logan.

"Well, if you like my shoes so much, I will tell you the name of my supplier to give you a pair of the same kind," said Rory pulling away, and dashing out the door, after retrieving her coat.

"Ma'am watch where you're going," said a familiar voice, but Rory dismissed it and took Logan's carriage home.

* * *

"How was the game?" Mr. Hayden asked Christopher and Lorelai at dinner.

"I am afraid that my arse was whooped," said Christopher.

"Christopher! Where did you learn such language?" asked Mrs. Hayden in shock.

Lorelai laughed silently to herself.

"It was those imbeciles at Cambridge was it not?" Mr. Hayden asked.

"No father, it was the commoners who hung around the place," said Christopher.

"And what is so wrong with commoners? Us ourselves are nowhere near royalty," said Lorelai, remembering Lucas.

"Dear, are you all right? It is not proper to have such an outburst at the table," said Mrs. Hayden.

"I am fine, but it is a bit biased isn't it, to be judging a person based on a whole, not knowing the individual?" said Lorelai.

"Who has been putting those silly ideas into your head?"

"No one."

Lorelai then sneezed.

"Oh my, dear, you are warm, no wonder you've been talking nonsense," said Mrs. Hayden putting her hand on Lorelai's forehead.

"Now that you have mentioned it, I do feel a little woozy," said she dramatically, eager at finding an out from the situation.

"I will mail a letter to your mother and father. You will stay here the night in the guest's chambers," said Mr. Hayden standing up and retrieving a parchment from the den.

"I do not wish to be any trouble."

"You will be no trouble at all," said Christopher, pleased at the fact that Lorelai's room will be across the hall from his.

* * *

**I had to make Michel the horseman. I think he's afraid on Desdemona and Cletus on the show, so watch out for their cameos. Not much action here, but it is getting things set up. About the Lane being plain, I honestly think she's very adorable. Mrs. Hayden though would think her plain. Yeah, Jess/Rory coming up, and did you enjoy Luke/Lorelai for now?**

**I love reviews almost as much as I love Gilmore Girls and Jane Austen, _combined._** **Five to six reviews a chapter, more preferably gives me inspiration to write. I also love constructive critisism.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Oh my, I had completely abandoned this! I deserve the "You Suck Award". Anyways, I mixed up the time period and what not, and I feel awful, but oh well. It's my story.

* * *

**

**Chapter IV**

Two sisters of the same name could not have had such a bond as Lorelai and Rory did. They were more then sisters, they were friends, companions and confidants. This relationship was very much needed in the Gilmore house hold when Mrs. Gilmore found her charities and functions more appealing than spending quality time with her daughters. Mr. Gilmore had good intentions, but found his business more appealing, so more often than naught, the Gilmore girls were left on their own.

Miss Rory Gilmore was seated on her bed in her bedroom, reading yet again.

There was a knock at the door, and Rory came out of the wonderland.

"Come in," she said.

Miss Lorelai Gilmore opened the door, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Lorelai, do come in, I must speak to you," Rory waved her hand towards her, inclining that Lorelai should sit.

Lorelai closed the door with a click and sat down next to her sister.

"What is the matter?" Lorelai asked her sister.

"As you know I went to dine with Mr. Huntzburger last night, but it did not turn out well," Rory relayed.

"What happened?" Lorelai slouched a little.

"He asked me to dance, and I told him I was not fond of dance. He said of how I had danced with Tristan before…"

"Ah, he made you feel guilty," Lorelai nodded in understanding.

"That he did, and while we were dancing, he would not look at my face, he looked lower," Rory was clearly upset now.

Lorelai was shocked at the revelation.

"The miscreant!"

"The butt faced miscreant," Rory corrected.

"Why, little Rory, I'm so proud of your foul use of language," Lorelai dabbed away fake tears.

Rory blushed.

"He had no right to act that way," Rory said forcefully.

"No, he did not."

"How were the Haydens?" Rory changed the topic of discussion.

"It was fine, but I did stay the night due to my cold," Lorelai said uninterestedly.

"Will Mr. Hayden court you?" Rory inquired.

"It is uncertain, for he had been speaking to Honor Huntzberger," Lorelai said.

"Please, do not speak of the Huntzberger's," Rory begged.

Lorelai looked at her sister in pity, "I will not. But, you are aware that mother would want him to court you?"

"I am aware, but I shiver at the thought!" Rory said.

"We shall speak of it no further," Lorelai decided.

Rory nodded slightly.

"Are you aware of my plans?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"No, but pray tell," Rory wanted to get her mind off of the Huntzberger heir.

"Well, I noticed that Mr. Tristan is quite interested in Miss Grant, and Miss Gellar is interested in Tristan…"

"Where do you come up with such things?" Rory asked her sister with a smile.

"Pure observation. You would notice it too if you're head were not stuck in a book all the time," Lorelai said.

"True, continue."

"Well, we all know that Miss Grant is not the type of lady we want for Tristan in the long haul, so I propose we try to get Tristan to court Miss Paris Gellar," Lorelai finished proudly.

"But how?" Rory asked.

"We are two brilliant young ladies, we shall find a way."

* * *

Mr. Logan Huntzberger was seated in his office, for he was to interview new writers for the paper.

A tall young man with unkempt hair walked into the office.

"Sir, Mr. Mariano is here for his interview," the man said.

"Thank you Forrester," Logan said.

Dean Forrester nodded, but did not leave.

"What is it you want?" Logan asked, annoyed.

"Well, Sir, my wife, Lindsey and I, we're expecting a child, and I was wondering if I could have a raise," Mr. Forrester stuttered.

Logan laughed.

"You want a raise so you should raise your child? How keen of you!"

"Sir, please, I would very much appreciate the raise," Mr. Forrester added.

"No, I can't at the moment," Logan said.

"Oh, I understand," Mr. Dean Forrester said defeated and walked out, letting Jess Mariano in.

Logan stood up and the two shook hands.

"Mr. Mariano, have a seat."

The young man with the dark hair took a seat.

"Why would you like to work here?"

"I like writing sir, it is as simple as that," Mr. Mariano stated.

"What can you write?" Logan leaned back.

For some unexplainable reason, he did not like the man's demeanour.

"Anything you tell me to," Jess said.

"Anything?"

Mr. Mariano nodded.

"Very well then. I looked over some of your writings before, and I liked them. I'll start you off with ten shillings an hour."

Mr. Mariano wore a look of surprise on his face.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

"Father, why must Rory and I be in attendance at this dinner?" Lorelai asked with a pout.

"Lorelai, please, Mr. Danes is an ill man. He has three children to take care of," Mr. Gilmore walked briskly into the kitchen, Lorelai following him.

"So they are just your charity case of the week?" Lorelai asked.

"Do not speak in that tone with me," Mr. Gilmore turned red.

"Sorry father," Lorelai said meekly.

"Go get ready for dinner. Tell Rory to put her book down."

Lorelai nodded and traipsed up the stairs.

* * *

"Hello, do come in," Mrs. Gilmore opened the door to reveal both the Mr. Danes, and young Miss Danes.

"Thank you ma'am," Mr. William Danes said, ushering his children into the manor.

Mrs. Gilmore put a faux smile on her face, for she was not pleased with their dress. Yet, she knew that having the family over at her home would make her look like a saint.

The four walked into the sitting room where Mr. Gilmore was making drinks.

"William, I see you brought your children!" Mr. Gilmore said jovially.

Lorelai was shocked when she saw Mr. Lucas Danes.

"Are you all right?" Rory asked.

"Just fine," Lorelai answered.

Mr. L. Danes gave off the impression that he did not recognise the elder Lorelai.

"This is a beautiful home," Elizabeth Danes said in a daze.

"Thank you," Mrs. Gilmore smiled curtly.

A maid walked in from the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready," she said.

"Thank you Marta," Mr. Gilmore said.

"We have the most wonderful cook," Lorelai told Miss Danes, trying to start a conversation.

"Really?"

"Yes, Miss Sookie St. James is a culinary genius," Rory added earnestly.

"A genius huh?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

When the six were seated at the dinner table, there was an open seat.

"Did you not have another son?" Mr. Gilmore asked.

"No, Jess is my nephew."

Rory stopped eating when she heard the name.

"Oh, he could not be here tonight?" Mrs. Gilmore asked.'

"He just got a job at the _Stratford Daily News," _Mr. W Danes said proudly.

"Really, Rory's friend Mr. Huntzberger works there alongside his father," Mrs. Gilmore said.

"He is not my friend," Rory muttered under her breath.

"It is impolite to mutter at the dinner table," Mrs. Gilmore chided.

"My apologies mother," Rory said and looked at her plate.

* * *

Once the Danes had left, Mrs. Gilmore stopped Rory.

"Rory, I would like you to go see Logan at the paper tomorrow, as a surprise," Mrs. Gilmore said with a smile.

Rory nodded and did not even bother protesting.

* * *

The next day Rory entered the doors of the paper, feeling quite uncomfortable. Her mother had insisted she wore one of her party dresses that were slightly lower cut.

"Mr. Doose, I'm here to see Logan," Rory said quietly.

"I'll tell him you are here."

The aging man got up and left.

"Rory," a voice said from behind her.

Rory slowly turned around to see Mr. Jess Mariano.

"Hello Mr. Mariano," Rory said shortly.

"How are you?" he asked in an attempt to be polite.

"Your family was at our home for dinner. My father offered your uncle a job."

"He has a job," Mr. Mariano said gruffly.

"I did not intend to be rude," Rory apologised.

"Miss Gilmore, come here please," Logan said taking a firm hold of Rory's arm.

Rory offered a small smile to Jess, and left.

"To what do I owe this surprise to?" Logan asked the young Gilmore when they entered his office.

Rory sat down.

"I came to apologise about my behaviour at dinner the other night," Rory lied.

Logan appeared pleased.

"Really? There is another way you could have apologised."

"What would that be?" Rory asked befuddled.

Logan moved closer to Rory and held out his hand, which Rory reluctantly took hold of.

Logan placed his hands on Rory's waist and pulled her closer.

"This is indecent!" Rory whispered.

"I want you Rory Gilmore," Logan breathed, moving his hands to Rory's face.

He trailed his finger down her cheek and neck, and fingered the bodice of her dress.

"Stop it, please," Rory whimpered.

"No," Logan said and moved his hands up and down Rory's back.

He leaned in and kissed Rory's cheek.

"I swear I will scream bloody murder if you don't stop this instant!"

Logan backed away.

"You sir, are a butt faced miscreant! You leave me alone from now on, or I shall tell!"

With that, Miss Rory Gilmore stormed out of the newspaper building.

* * *

"Oh, Shira, it would be marvellous if young Logan courted our Rory," Mrs. Gilmore smiled at her company.

"It would be nice, would it not? Our families merging," Mrs. Huntzberger said happily.

"Rory does not wish to be married," Lorelai drawled from the couch.

"Of course she will, one day," Mrs. Gilmore said.

"She is seventeen, and far too young to be married," Lorelai said.

"I was betrothed and married at nineteen," Mrs. Huntzberger said, "and her you are at one and twenty…"

Lorelai's face contorted into one of anger.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, I know fully well what you imply," Lorelai said evenly.

"At leas one girl in this family has morals," Mrs. Huntzberger said, leaving Mrs. Emily Gilmore unhappy, and Lorelai angry.

"This is going so well," Mrs. Gilmore said.

* * *

**Reviews are a girl's best friend. If you feel you must flame, I'm ready. Please, I need feedback! I will resort to begging.**


	5. Chapter V

**Okay, I'm depressed now. I know people are reading, but I'm not getting many reviews. Does it suck that badly? Please review people. To clear this up, this story is sort of like _Emma_ and _Pride and Prejudice. _Lorelai is like Emma, and Rory is like Elizabeth/Jane. Just to clear it up.

* * *

**

**Chapter V**

Mr. Richard Gilmore held fast to the belief that business matters were for men. He ran his business like clockwork. He made certain that his employees in the insurance industry followed all of his rules and listened to every word he said. The Gilmore Insurance Firm stood at the centre of High Street for all to see in Hartford. He travelled a half an hour to get to work, and a half hour to get home in time for dinner, which was always, without fail, at seven in the evening.

On Saturdays, at exactly five in the evening, Mr. Gilmore walks over to the bank that is across the street. One must not break a schedule, so this particular Saturday, Mr. Gilmore did just that.

He walked briskly through the door and went to the only open bank teller.

"Hello Mr. Gilmore," the bank teller said.

"Oh, Mr. Gleason, is that you?" Mr. Gilmore peered through the window.

"Yes Sir," Mr. Gleason said.

"Did you just not work at the _Gala_ a fortnight ago?"

"I did sir, but I enjoy different business endeavours."

Mr. Kirk Gleason was a strange, but enthusiastic man. He was peculiar when it came to a career. Since he turned twenty, seven years ago he had held the occupation of a waiter, a butler, a secretary, an assistant, a window washer, a chimney sweep, a gardener, a blacksmith, a soldier who was almost sent to war, an investor, and now, a bank teller.

Very peculiar indeed.

"How may I help you to-day?"

"I would like to deposit this money into my bank account," Mr. Gilmore said, handing a pouch to Mr. Gleason.

Mr. Gleason nodded slightly and took out a brown cloth bag. It had "GILMORE" written on it. He took out the money and began to count.

"Your deposit is thirty pounds, eight shillings, and two pence," Mr. Gleason said.

"Thank you Mr. Gleason, shall I count on seeing you next week?"

* * *

"How I detest dancing lessons," Miss Rory Gilmore said unceremoniously falling into a chair in the kitchen.

"Was it really that horrible?" Miss Sookie St. James asked as she prepared dinner.

"Words can not describe it, Miss Patricia is the teacher," Miss Lorelai Gilmore said.

"The one who runs the school for young girls?" Miss St. James asked.

Rory nodded, "I am very glad mother did not enrol me in her school. She is a lovely person to talk to and three hours is tolerable, for it is the dancing I do not like, but I could never handle being her charge for eight years."

"If you were her charge, you would only be there another year and a half," Lorelai pointed out.

Miss Sookie clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Your birthday is only two months away! I shall make you a marvellous cake," Sookie said.

"Sookie, you really do not have to," Rory said shyly.

"I'll take the cake," Lorelai offered.

"Hush you," Sookie said, "here, try this."

Sookie gave Rory and Lorelai a spoon each to test her stew.

"This is simply wonderful," Rory said.

"I could bathe in it!" Lorelai announced.

"You really like it?" Sookie asked nervously.

"Anything you make is wonderful," Rory encouraged.

"Really, you should see the dessert then."

Just then, the back kitchen door opened and in came Mr. Jackson Melville, carrying a box of vegetables.

Mr. Melville was a produce man, and the Gilmore's gardener. He worked in town as well, selling fruits and vegetables from the expansive Gilmore garden. The only catch is that he must give ten percent of his profits to Mr. Gilmore.

"Hello ladies. I have the vegetables Miss St. James," he said placing the box on a counter.

Miss St. James looked flushed.

"Thank you Mr. Melville," Miss St. James began to sift through the box.

She took out a tomato and rolled it.

"The tomatoes are not ripe," Miss St. James said.

"Of course they are!" Mr. Melville said indignantly.

"No, they are not," Miss St. James insisted.

"These are the best tomatoes you will see in Hartford!"

"Well then, I suppose I will have to go to Stratford!"

"This is quite entertaining," Lorelai whispered to Rory who nodded eagerly.

"Imagine if we could record this some way," Rory whispered back.

"Oh the possibilities."

Lorelai and Rory turned their attention to the argument.

"I refuse to use these tomatoes," Sookie said.

"Fine, I'll just take these back," Mr. Melville took the box and walked out.

"Mr. Melville!"

Sookie scurried outside.

"I still need the other vegetables!"

* * *

"_Le monde d'aujourd'hui est fatigué et tout à fait formel. Il n'y a rien à mieux faire mais se reposer autour et jeter des parties. On s'attend à ce que de jeunes femmes soient allées au devant, alors devenu marié, et puis, mères devenues à la prochaine génération. La société élevée regarde vers le bas aux hommes du peuple et aux paysans qui travaillent évidemment dur pour faire une vie et pour prévoir leurs familles. Rectifiez pour former, ceux dans l'essai élevé de société pour le faire apparaître comme s'ils aident ceux qui ne sont pas comme chanceux, quand vraiment, ils essayent de se rendre le sembler meilleur. On ne doit pas être si égoïste quant à seulement pensez à son propre individu, mais essai pour s'améliorer vraiment, et aide d'autres dans le processus."_

"Today's world is jaded and quite formal. There is nothing better to do but sit around and throw parties. Young women are expected to be courted, then become married, and then, become mothers to the next generation. High society looks down to the commoners and peasants who obviously work hard to make a living and provide for their families. True to form, those in high society try to make it appear as though they aid those who are not as fortunate, when really, they try to make themselves look better. One must not be so selfish as to only think of his or her own self, but try to truly better themselves, and help others in the process."

Rory looked over her small editorial piece, in both French and English. She folded it up and smiled slightly.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked coming into the room.

"Writing. Here, look," Rory handed the paper to Lorelai.

Lorelai read it over and smiled.

"This is quite good. You hit mother right on the head with this one," Lorelai said.

"I am going to try and get it into the paper, as and editorial," Rory said.

"Are you off to see Mr. Huntzberger so he can assist you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shook her head.

"No, not Mr. Huntzberger, Mr. Mariano."

"The Danes' boy?" Lorelai asked.

Rory blushed, "I was hoping he would be at the library."

"Maybe you shall see him at church to-morrow," Lorelai said.

"Maybe," a small smile played on Rory's lips.

* * *

Sunday was a day of worship. There was one church in the centre of town at Hartford where Reverend Skinner was in charge.

"Girls, hurry along now, we must find our seats," Mrs. Gilmore ushered her two daughters to one of the front pews.

Rory searched the church for Mr. Mariano, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe they attend a church in Stratford," Lorelai whispered.

Rory nodded.

Just then, Miss Patty walked in with her charges from the school.

"Who are they?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure," Lorelai answered with a small shrug.

Mrs. Gilmore stood up and spoke to Miss Patty in a hushed tone.

A young Asian girl about Rory's age stepped forward.

"Mrs. Gilmore, thank you for taking me in," the girl whispered.

"It is not a problem."

The girl sat down with the family and Reverend Skinner began to talk.

Once the service was over, Mr. Gilmore rushed to get the carriage.

"Mother, care to explain what is going on?" Lorelai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. Girls, this is Miss Lane Kim. Miss Kim, these are my daughters, Lorelai and Rory."

"Nice to meet you," Rory said politely.

Miss Kim nodded uncomfortably.

"The carriage is here, we must make haste," Mr. Gilmore said, ushering the ladies to the carriage.

* * *

"I hope you do not mind sharing a room with me," Miss Rory said opening the door to her room. "The guest bedroom is not quite furnished yet."

"No, it's all right," Miss Kim said.

"I do not mean to pry, but why are you staying with us?" Rory asked.

Miss Kim took a deep breath.

"I resided at Miss Patty's for a time, but my father is sick. My mother went to Korea to see him. His medicine cost too much, so my mother could not afford my stay anymore."

Rory frowned, "I apologise, I didn't know. I'm very sorry."

"It's alright, really, it is. Your mother was kind enough to let me reside here."

Rory nodded, knowing the only reason her mother let Miss Kim reside at their home was so she would look better in front of her friends.

"Miss Kim, I must go into Stratford to-morrow, would you like to come with me?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you Miss Gilmore."

"Please it is Rory."

"Then I shall like you to call me Lane."

* * *

Later that day, Mr. Hayden called on Miss Lorelai Gilmore.

"Christopher, whatever are you doing here?" Lorelai asked quite annoyed.

"I came for tea, your mother invited me," Mr. Hayden said.

"Oh, please, sit down," Lorelai attempted at being polite.

"Where is your mother?"

"That is a good question," Lorelai was steaming.

Her mother had set her up when she did not want to do so.

Just then, Rory and Lane came down the stairs and tried to go back upstairs when they saw Mr. Hayden there.

"Rory, Lane, do come join us for tea," Lorelai said.

"Yes, please do," Mr. Hayden muttered.

The two young girls walked down the stairs begrudgingly.

* * *

"Why again are we here?" Miss Lane Kim asked Rory.

"I need to submit something to the news-paper."

"I thought we were going to the library?" Lane asked.

"That was the original plan, but seeing as the person whom I need help from works at the paper, I shall go straight to the source," Rory explained.

"Very well then," Miss Kim said.

Miss Lane Kim was trying to adjust as well as she could, and found Miss Rory Gilmore quite agreeable as a companion.

"Come now," Rory made haste to the newspaper.

She stopped in front of the door.

"Please, go in, and ask for a Mr. Mariano," Rory said.

"Why can you not go in?" Lane asked.

"That man, Mr. Logan Huntzberger is a pig, and I wish not to see him," Rory said vehemently.

Lane looked at her confused but went inside anyway.

"Excuse me sir, may I please speak to Mr. Mariano?" she asked the aging man at the desk.

The man nodded and yelled, "Mariano, get out here please."

Jess Mariano came up to the desk and was surprised to find Lane standing there.

"Can I help you Miss?" he asked.

"Come with me please," Lane said.

Jess followed her and once they were outside Lane whispered.

"Miss Rory Gilmore is looking for you," she said.

Jess smirked and saw Rory who was hiding behind a building.

He sauntered over to the girl.

"We meet again," he said.

"Please, I know that we got off on the wrong foot before, but I need your help," Rory said quickly.

"If it involves felony…I may consider it," Jess said.

Rory looked appalled, "No, sir, nothing like that, I just was wondering if you would print this in the paper."

Rory handed him the parchment shyly.

Jess furrowed his eyebrows as he read it.

"This hits those wealthy people over their heads with a barrel," Jess laughed.

"So, will you print it?" Rory asked.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied shortly.

"Oh thank you so much!" Rory's eyes brightened.

She smiled and walked away with Lane.

"Huh," Mr Mariano shrugged.

* * *

**Finally, another chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

**Remember, more reviews equal longer, and more chapters.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I was preoccupied with finals and studying like a maniac. So, on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter VI**

Mrs. Emily Gilmore was known for three things: her sensible high class fashion, shrewd and blunt personality, and most importantly, her delightful parties. Over the years, she had thrown many a party and soiree. So far, her grandest accomplishment, asides from her own wedding, had been Lorelai's twenty first birthday party that past March. It had been a public affair and all the most important families of Hartford, Stratford, and ever Hedforshire had been in attendance. Many mothers had touted their young sons, hoping for them to catch the eye of Lorelai, and court her. Alas, Lorelai, being the free spirit she was declined all offers, heinously so, in Mrs. Gilmore's eyes.

Despite that, it had been a wonderful event, and according to Mrs. Gilmore, the only misfortune was the attendance of her mother in law, Lorelai Gilmore the first, better known as "Trix". However, with all thoughts pushed aside, Emily was able to save face and bear in mind that she had to please her mother in law in order to get her to leave, something that had become quite difficult over the years.

Now, 'tis time for the annual end of summer extravaganza that was helped planned by none other than Mr. Doose every year.

Taking a parchment and pen, Mrs. Gilmore wrote her guest list as follows:

_Haydens-3_

_Huntzbergers-4_

_DuGrey-3_

_McCray-5_

_Gellars-3_

_Charlestons-2_

_Lynns-3_

_Grants-3_

_Morgans-6_

Emily looked at her list begrudgingly, and wrote down "Lotts".

Just then, Miss Rory Gilmore traipsed down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Hello mother," she said walking towards the door to the outdoor garden.

"Morning dear."

* * *

"And why are you so happy this morning?" Lorelai asked her sister as they walked outside with Miss Lane Kim.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just going to go to the library," she replied simply.

"To see Mr. Mariano?" Lane asked wickedly.

"Touché!" Lorelai praised Lane's comment. "Do tell Ror, you have been quite enamoured with him."

"I am not enamoured with him!" Rory cried indignantly.

"Sure you aren't," Lane said.

"Aren't what?" Miss St. James asked from where she was examining vegetables on a table outside.

"Young Rory here has a new beau," Lorelai said.

Sookie frowned, "Please, not Mr. Huntzberger."

Rory shook her head, "No, not Mr. Huntzberger-"

"Aha!" Lorelai pointed her index finger, "Mr. Mariano is your beau!"

"No he is not!" Rory stood blushing

Sookie and Lane tried to hold in their giggles due to the sisterly antics, but failed miserably.

* * *

At that very moment, Mr. Gilmore who had retreated into his study to do paperwork, when he came upon his wife's guest list.

"Emmy, darling," Richard walked over to his wife, paper in hand.

"Yes dear?" she asked, pulling away from rearranging her flowers.

"Emily, you are missing a family on this list."

"Really? I could have sworn I had it all done…"

"You neglected to guest list the Danes."

"You want _us_ to invite_ them_ to _our _party?"

"Emily, William Danes is now my employee and a friend," Richard reasoned.

"Friend? He's been working for you for only a fortnight!"

"He is a likeable man," he defended.

"Fine, the _Danes_, shall receive an invitation," Emily spat out "Danes" in disgust.

"Very well then."

They stood in silence until they saw Lorelai, Rory and Lane scurry for the door.

"And where are you three going?" Emily asked.

"Library," Lorelai answered.

"And then I was going to the newspaper," Rory said, gaining a smile from Emily.

"Is that why you are dressed in a lovely dress, to see Mr. Huntzberger?" Emily smiled like a cat who found a mouse.

"I wear this often," Rory defended.

"Oh, Rory, if you run into Mr. Mariano, can you please tell him he and his family are invited to the party?"

Rory smiled brightly, "Of course."

"Well, mom, dad, it's been a nice chat, but we have to get going," Lorelai pointed towards the door and ushered the two younger girls out the door.

* * *

Lorelai was tapping her fingers in boredom as they were taken into town.

"Monsieur Gerard, is there anyway you can go faster?" Rory asked.

"I'm going as fas't as I can," Michel Gerard drawled.

"Well, go faster Michel," Lorelai said.

"'Zat spoiled brat," Michel muttered.

"I love those horses," Lane said admiringly.

"Desdemona and Cletus are like members of the family," Lorelai said, her demeanour brightened.

"I for one am afraid of them," Rory said.

"Why?" Lane inquired.

"On one of her birthdays, she got a pony, and after she was done riding it…" Lorelai trailed off.

"It died," Rory stated bluntly.

"I being the wonderful person I am tried convincing her that it was taking a nap, even though mother had shrieked 'It's dead! Oh my God, Richard, the horse is dead!'" Lorelai re-enacted.

"Worst birthday party ever," Rory said.

"Wow," Lane sat demurely, not sure of what to say next.

* * *

The three stood in front of the old library, Rory looking around anxiously.

"How long are you going to take?" Lorelai asked.

"An hour I suppose," Rory answered.

"Alright then, Lane and I are off to shop," Lorelai linked her arms with Lane.

"You're leaving me?" Rory asked.

"Good luck," Lane gave an encouraging smile.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Lorelai smiled.

"Wow, that's a lot of leeway," Rory joked, causing Lorelai to poke out her tongue in a childish manner.

Lane and Lorelai bid farewell and walked off, leaving Rory waiting on the steps to the library.

She sat nervously, fidgeting with her dress. It was a simple pale green colour dress that fit snugly around her waif like figure.

"Miss Gilmore," Mr. J Mariano said, surprising her.

"Oh, hello," Rory stood up quickly.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long?" he smirked knowingly.

"I wasn't waiting," Rory defended herself.

"Huh," he said.

"I was wondering if my piece will be in the paper," Rory looked hopeful.

Jess grimaced, "When I showed it to Mr. Huntzberger…."

"Oh," Rory's face fell.

"It really was a nice article," Jess tried to supply.

Rory smiled faintly, "Thank you."

"I have some time until I need to get back to work, do you want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"From actual street vendors?"

"Sure," Jess looked at her strangely.

"Let's go then!"

The two hurried off, unaware that they were being watched by a certain Frenchman.

* * *

"Lorelai, look at this hat!" Lane picked up an extravagant hat from the shelf of the small boutique they were in.

"Try it on!" Lorelai urged.

Lane placed it on her head and posed.

"Oh darling, you look fabulous!" Lorelai mimicked her mother, and made wild arm movements, accidentally knocking over a girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lorelai helped the girl up.

"It's fine," she said brushing off her old, tattered dress.

"Elizabeth? It's me, Lorelai."

"Hello Lorelai, and please, it's Liz," Miss Danes said.

"Lane, this is Elizabeth Danes."

"Nice to meet you," Lane said.

"You too. I like the hat by the way," Liz said.

"Really?" Lane asked.

Liz nodded eagerly.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"I work here, I mend the clothes," Liz explained.

Lorelai nodded.

"My brother should be here soon."

"Right," Lorelai said remembering Mr. Luke Danes.

"Liz, where are you?" Luke's voice carried from the other end of the store.

"Over here," Liz waved her hand.

He walked over, not seeming to notice Lorelai and Lane.

"Hey big brother, you remember Lorelai, right?"

"Yeah, hello," he said with a brief nod.

"And this is her friend Lane."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," Lane answered.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked.

"One minute," Liz scurried to the back of the shop.

"Oh!," Lorelai exclaimed, "Umm, my father wanted me to let you know that you and your family are invited to our party," Lorelai said akwardly.

"Alright then."

* * *

"How could you say that _Romeo and Juliet_ is a horrible play?" Rory asked indignantly.

"It simply does not sound realistic. I mean, two fourteen year olds eloping then killing themselves, all because their families disapprove, quite drastic," Jess explained.

"Yes, and fairies and potions are a lot more probable," Rory said sarcastically.

"Do not insult _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Bottom is my hero," Jess said in mock seriousness.

"Oh, that reminds me, you and your family are invited to our summer part."

"How does that remind you—oh, never mind."

Rory smiled, "So will you come?"

"Maybe," he answered coolly.

* * *

"Mr. Doose, arrange that bouquet over there," Mrs. Gilmore said as she arranged the tables in the garden.

"Mrs. Gilmore, it's fine," Mr. Taylor Doose said.

"No, it is not, I specifically asked for roses and sunflowers alternating every two flowers!"

"And what about the daisies?" Doose asked.

"Toss them aside for now."

"I thought the daisies surrounding the lilies would be a nice touch," Mr. Doose said.

"I said toss them aside," Mrs. Gilmore said coldly.

* * *

The ride back home was quiet, as the girls were tired.

"So, how was your rendezvous?" Lorelai asked tiredly.

Rory thought for a moment, "Interesting."

"Well, aren't we master conversationalists?" Lane asked.

The two Gilmores shrugged, to exhausted to talk.

Once they got out of the carriage, Michel stopped Rory.

"What is it Michel?"

"I saw you and zat boy," he grinned.

"What boy?" Rory played dumb.

"Do not play innocent with me little girl," he said.

"Please don't tell anyone," Rory begged.

"I won't…on von condzion," he said.

"What?"

"A raise, and Pow-Pow is allowed in the house," the Frenchman said referring to his dog.

"That's two," Rory pointed out.

"Oh Mr. Gilmore…" Michel called.

"Fine, I'll convince father and mother of your requests, but remember not a word!"

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

"That darn Frenchman," Lorelai said as she and Rory sat in her room, eating cookies.

"I know, it's like he wants me to get into trouble," Rory took a bite of the cookie.

"He's evil, he was trained by the same people as Emily," Lorelai said.

Rory shook her head.

"Hey, you know what would make mom mad?" Rory asked.

"Um, dad leaving her for Pennylin Lott?" Lorelai asked.

"Besides that," Rory said.

"My brain hurts, it's a blank," Lorelai said dramatically.

"Gran at my birthday party," Rory said proudly, taking a bite of cookie.

"Genius! You have learned well grasshopper," Lorelai said in a "wise" voice. "Only a month and a half," Lorelai began to snicker.

"You're mean," Rory laughed.

"It's in the genes, you'll have it one day too."

* * *

**There it is, the next chapter brings us a party. Does anyone know any books that were published prior to 1776? I want Jess and Rory to talk about books, but all the classics I have are circa 1800s.**

**Don't forget to leave a review**


	7. Chapter VII

**Hey everyone. I'd just like to thank you all for the reviews. I'm kicking myself since it's taken so long to update. I've changed the setting to the late 1800s, and there's a surprise twist in Jess's character. A little 'Wuthering Heights' if you will…

* * *

**

**Chapter VII**

The light shone dully through the window pane of a small room. In that room were two cots, a desk, and a dresser. There was only the narrow cranny filled with books that set animation to the room.

There was a slight rustle as Mr. Luke Danes dug through the dresser, trying to retrieve something.

He swore under his breath at his cousin due to his finding a book in the drawer.

"Luke, can you keep it down?" the muffled voice of Jess Mariano came.

"You'll be late for work," Luke answered.

"I'm not going," Jess answered.

A look of disbelief and anger crossed Luke's face.

"Get up!" he bellowed.

Jess sighed and rolled out of bed, annoyed.

"Are you trying to wake up Liz and your dad?" he asked.

"By God, you are going to work. You know dad doesn't have much time left, and he's working his arse off trying to help us. Liz doesn't get paid much, and neither do I. You have the main income," Luke said in an angry whisper.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Jess said with a smirk.

"Shut up and get to work!"

* * *

Breakfast at the Gilmore's was quite an affair. At eight in the morning sharp, the table had to be set, and if you were late, you would get quite a reprimanding from Mrs. Gilmore.

Mr. Gilmore sat at the head of the table, as a patriarch should. Mrs. Gilmore sat on the other end of the table. Miss Rory next to Miss Kim, and Miss Lorelai sat across from them.

Today's breakfast was typical, eggs, black pudding, sausage, and fruit.

Rory absentmindedly picked at her food, her thoughts occupied.

"Dear, are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Gilmore asked.

Rory had a vacant expression on her face.

"Rory," Lorelai hissed, and kicked her under the table.

"Yes?" she jumped.

"I asked you if you were alright."

"I'm fine," Rory said and took a large bite of eggs to prove her point.

Emily Gilmore nodded, satisfied.

"What are you girls up to today?" Mr. Gilmore asked.

"I was going to visit Tristan, maybe go to the library with him," Rory said.

"Rory _loves_ the library," Lorelai said with a grin.

"And you Lorelai?" Emily asked.

Lorelai chewed on tongue thoughtfully, glancing into her almost empty coffee mug.

"I think I'll head into town. Lane, do you want to come?"

"Sure, maybe I can get information on the Rossini opera," Lane said with a smile.

"Maybe we should go to an opera," Emily said.

Lorelai had a look of fright upon her face.

"How about not. No offense Lane," Lorelai said.

Lane glanced at Rory, who had a vacant expression on her face.

* * *

Breakfast at the Dane's was quite different.

"Lucas! Jess!" Liz called.

The two men trudged into the room.

Four plates containing porridge and a slice of bread were set on the small table.

Mr. William Danes was already seated, eating.

Luke sat down next to his father.

Jess took his overcoat.

"Jess, aren't you going to eat?" Liz asked.

Jess picked up the bread and spooned some porridge on it.

"Breakfast to go," he smirked and walked out the door.

* * *

Rory was at the DuGrey mansion trying to convince Tristan to go to the library with her.

"Miss Gilmore, you know I hate books that I am not required to read," Mr. Tristan DuGrey said.

"I am aware of that, but I was hoping you could make an exception," Rory pouted a bit.

Tristan sighed.

"Fine, but if Miss Gellar is there we leave."

"Deal," Rory smiled at Tristan's ruffled features.

* * *

"Ooh, Lane, look at this!" Lorelai and Lane were back in the store where they ran into Elizabeth.

"Lorelai, don't you have enough of those?" Lane asked tilting her head sideways.

Lorelai held up a deep purple dress in front of her.

Lane fiddled with a pearl necklace.

"That is so pretty Lane," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, my mom's birthday is soon, I feel as though I should get her something. I mean, it's weird. I know she's not here, but I feel obligated to get her something," Lane looked at the necklace with starry eyes.

"Oh, Lane," Lorelai wasn't sure how to respond to this, she and her mother were not that close.

"Luke!" Liz's voice came from the back.

"Where do you want this?" Luke asked gruffly as he came out of the back room.

He was holding a large box that was filled to the brim with hats.

Liz came scurrying out behind him.

"Over here," she gestured to a place near a coat rack.

Luke plopped the box down.

"Can I get back to the shop now?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Liz teased.

"Liz," growled Luke.

"Lucas," Liz matched her brother's tone.

Lane nudged Lorelai in the ribs.

"If you two are not busy, would you like to have tea with us? Actually, more coffee for me, I'm not too fond of tea, not enough of that zing…" Lorelai rambled.

"We might even meet up with Rory," Lane said.

Liz nodded, "That is very kind of you, but we wouldn't want to impose."

"Yah," Luke said, glancing at Lorelai.

"The more the merrier," Lorelai said.

* * *

Rory and Tristan were seated in the library. Rory was reading _Robinson Crusoe_ while Tristan skimmed through the paper.

"Rory, he's not here, can we leave?" Mr. Tristan whined like a child.

"Another half hour, please," Rory's blue eyes met with Tristan's.

"Fine," he huffed turning the page of the paper.

Rory read silently, until out of her peripheral vision, saw Miss Paris Gellar, who happened to be walking purposefully towards them.

Tristan's eyes widened as he saw her approach, whereas Rory smirked.

"Rory," Tristan hissed.

"Oh look, there's Jess, bye," Rory announced and stood up hastily.

"Tristan, I was wondering if I may speak with you," Paris asked.

"Here, take my seat," Rory offered and hurried off.

"Have a seat Paris," Tristan groaned inwardly.

* * *

Rory walked outside to be met with dark clouds. Jess was in a tense conversation with a man adorned with gold.

"Thanks," Jess muttered.

The man nodded gruffly as he handed him an envelope.

"See you tonight."

Jess nodded.

"Rory!" he said surprised.

"Hi Jess. Who was that?" Rory asked, eyebrows furrowed, her eyes searching his deep brown ones.

"My boss," he answered.

"I thought you…"

"I have two jobs," Jess answered smoothly.

Rory nodded, seemingly convinced.

"So, any good books recently?" Rory inquired.

"Mostly re-reads, _Hunchback of Notre Dame_." Jess answered.

The two stood in a semi-awkward silence.

"Would you like to go for tea?" Jess asked.

"Turn that tea into coffee, and I shall willingly oblige."

"As opposed to unwillingly oblige?"

Rory smiled lightly as they walked to a small café.

* * *

Upon entering, they saw Lorelai, Lucas, Lane, and Liz seated a table.

"I think we're going to throw off the 'L' funk," Jess said.

"No, you will throw off the funk, my name's technically Lorelai."

"Was your mother on something when she named you?" Jess asked as they neared the table.

"She still is," Lorelai snickered.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked, weary of his cousin's intentions.

"Jess and I saw each other at the library."

The two new comers sat down opposite each other.

"But La Traviata is based on _Camille_ which is based on Alexander Dumas' life," Lane said to Liz. "The music is simply marvelous."

"But the Barber of Seville is more amiable." Liz countered.

"Figaro, Figaro, Figaro," Lorelai sang in a deep voice.

"Bravissimo Figaro, bravo Figaro," Rory added in a small voice.

"They're nuts," Jess deadpanned.

"Best leave them alone," Luke said.

"They could go for hours," Lane said.

"Are they making the scones talk now?" Liz asked.

"I say again, hours."

* * *

After a long day, the Danes went home tired. Jess trudged to his room immediately, ignoring Liz's request to help her make dinner.

Lucas, sensing something was wrong, followed.

There he saw Jess counting money. A lot of money.

"Jess, where did you get that money from?"

"It's two hundred pounds Luke, we can afford to take care of William," Jess said in awe.

"Where's the money from?"

"A job."

"What? I highly doubt you'd be making that much at the paper."

"I merely offered my services," Jess answered vaguely.

"Services for what? Please, don't say there's a Moulin Rouge in London."

"There isn't."

"Then where did you get the money from?" Luke was frustrated.

"It's no big deal," Jess sighed.

"No big deal? Did you steal it or something?"

"Not technically," Jess lowered his head.

* * *

Rory looked intently at her older sister as they lounged in the kitchen, waiting for Sookie's surprise.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You look different…happier."

Lorelai was flabbergasted at the observation.

"So I don't look like my mother anymore?" Lorelai asked in false hope, though she nver looked like her mother.

Rory shook her head, but before she could answer, Sookie came running through the doors.

"Guess what!"

"Mozart was killed by Don Giovanni?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie and Rory looked at her strangely.

"Sorry, the great opera debate is ringing in my ears. Go on."

"Jackson asked me to marry him!"

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? There are clues as to where Jess got the money. Think Hunchback, and Esmeralda. If you can't figure it out, I recommend the book, unless you've seen the tainted Disney version.**

**Review.**


End file.
